The Misadventures of Kol and Rebekah Mikaelson
by biggieSMALLS
Summary: After Kol and Rebekah leave New Orleans in Season 4, they decide to have a little fun. They're wandering aimlessly with only two purposes; wreak havoc and have a blast doing it.
1. chapter 1

**THIS continues from when Rebekah and Kol ran off together** **in season 4**

Kol has died three times in his life of over a millennium. Twice, he was killed by his own blood. He nearly died once again when the little whelp, Marcellus, bit him. Kol would never have thought he'd say this in all his one thousand years of existance, but thank God for his bastard brother's flings. If Hayley Marshall hadn't rescued him and his siblings he'd be dead, only this time permenantly. There was no Other Side to bring him back from. Only Heaven, and Hell, and Kol knew what he deserved.

These thoughts bounced around in Kol's head as he drove his newly acquired car north, with his sister by his side. The two had decided to take a break from New Orleans and the crazy family drama, and wandered aimlessly on the Louisiana roads.

"So, Rebekah. Where are we going?"

"We'll see about that later, Kol. First we have to feed. And I figured, why not have a little fun doing it?"

Kol grinned from ear to ear.

"Little sister. Grown mischeivous in the past few decades, have we? Well, go on, spill it. What exactly do you have in mind?"

"Well, there's a little prison called Bossier Facility."

"Yeah, I've heard of it. It's a nasty little place. What about it?"

"Well, I thought we could break in, kill all the guards, and then turn the prisoners. What do you say?"

"Hmm," Kol rubbed his chin, pretending to give his sister idea some thought, "well, since my sire line has completely died out because of that bitch, Elena, I suppose several dozens of hardened criminals disassociated with society and filled with hatred aren't a bad way to start a new era."

"That's exactly what I thought," Rebekah said joyfully, playfully punching her brother."

"Who would've thought that you and I would have so much fun after such a long time? Seriously, when's the last time we bonded like this?"

"I believe it was the mid fifteen hundreds. Klaus and Elijah were looking for Katerina, and you and I were ravaging India."

"Well, you and I are a few centuries overdue for a little bonding, wouldn't you say?"

ة ة ة ة ة

The sports car pulled up to a metal fence gate. The American flag was raised and swayed in the wind. The Mikaelson siblings walked up to the guards at the gate. Kol held out his hand as if to star a friendly conversation. Instead, he grabbed the guards neck and bit deep. the other guards started firing shots, but they all missed as Rebekah tore out his throat.

Kol picked up the gun used by the guards and weighed it in his hands.

"You know, I haven't used a gun since the Civil War. What do you say we have a little fun?" Kol grinned. He threw the guns over the fence and bent down to jump. Rebekah followed en suite. They both picked up the fallen rifles and started shooting at all the guards coming up to them. Kol interchanged between shooting and feeding. His battle was fluid. He kicked a guard in the knees, then bit into his neck. Another foe sprayed bullets on him, but Kol ripped off the arms of one of the victims and threw it at full strength towards the gunman. Several heads were sperated from their bodies, and many men lay dismembered. Kol felt a sharp pain in his leg, and saw that a sniper had shot him. Kol picked up one of the many bullets strewn upon the ground and threw it towards the .an with twice the force of a gun. The bullet peirced his eye and took out some brain as it exited his head. Kol looked at his sister.

"We've made quite a mess. I don't think our siblings would appreciate it. No survivors."

"No survivors," Rebekah repeated. The duo made there way inside the holding cells. They fed on any guards that came through, and killed them unhesitatingly. The entire compound was on lockdown, no one got in or out. This was to the advantage of the vampires that flames the halls. Once they found the control room, Kol wiped every footage of them from the moment their car pulled up to the gate. Kol then picked up the intercom.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. You may have a beard the commotion. I will jeashe you from your cells, but you must report to the front gates ag once. Anyone not doing so will face a very greusome death. Inmates, I suggest you kill any guards trying to subdue you. No survivors. There are exactly six hundred and fifty nine prisoners. I suggest all of you attend. "

ن ن ن ن ن

Kol left the room and went into the holding cells. A prisoner was holding the bars of his cell, eager to be free. He was tall, black, and muscular. He wore a white tank top and grey sweats.

"You," Kol addressed the prisoner. "Whats your name?"

"Gary Freeman," he replied.

Kol chuckled. "Ironic, isn't it? Freeman."

"Whatever, weirdo, just get me out of here."

"In due time," Kol reassured him. "First, tell me why you're in here."

Gary signed. "I may have burnt down my stepfather's house. And, you know, kill him and his family in the process."

Kol laughed. "Okay mate. You want to be free? Drink my blood."

"What!? You're crazy!"

Kol looked the man in the eye and bit into his own wrist. He held it out and compelled, "Drink. My. Blood."

The man complied, and Kol snapped his neck. When he woke, Kol told him to rip open the bars to his cage. Kol grinned from ear to ear.

"Here's what you're going to do. Youre going to free the man next to you and drain him if his blood. Then, you'll free every prisoner here, and feed them your blood, then kill them. When each inmate wakes, youll tell them to do the exact same thing. Tell all of them to meet at the front gate by sundown. If they don't, they will die in transition. Go."

The man, under compulsion, headed out to do what he was told. Kol turned to his sister. "You and I need to find every remaining human. My, nay, our new acolytes need to be fully fledged."

Kol and Rebekah scoured the halls and found fifty guards. They were all bound by Rebekahs compulsion. At sundown, five hundred and fifty prisoners gathered at the gate. Gary walked up to Kol.

"Where are the rest of them?" he asked.

"You gotta understand, there's a lot of beef in these prisons. Some men wanted to settle their feuds."

Kol groaned. "I suppose this will do."

"Listen up!" Rebekah yelled.

"That hunger you feel? That's the bloodlust. You blokes are now all vampires in transition. You have a choice. Feed on human blood, or die a painful and hungry death. My brother and I are the very first vampires. The Originals. Now drink."

Rebekah released The fledgling vampires fell upon the guards like the Red Sea upon the Pharoah. By the time the vampires were finished, the humans had been completely drained. Even the old that caked their wounds had been locked clean.

Five hundred and fifty vampires stood before the siblings, eager to follow them to more food. Kol turned around and placed his hands on the gate, and with a ferocious tug, he pulled them down. Scores of new vampires fled into the night.

Kol stuck his hand out to block the last few from leaving. He took half of the group while Rebekah took the other half.

"I want you lot to get a whole lot of petrol and gas and burn this place to the ground. Every square inch, do you hear me?" He compelled them.

Half an hour later, Kol and Rebekah sat on the roof of their car, sipping whiskey from a bottle, and watching in glee as the prison roared in a huge inferno, and the flames reached the night sky.

"Well, that was fun Rebekah! Whatever shall we do next?"


	2. NYC

**I was initially going to let this be a one shot, but I got 4 reveiws asking for the next chapter. Here it is.**

 **ن ن ن ن ن ن**

Kol and Rebekah each wore a large backpack and carried a medium sized suitcase and headed towards the sliding door that would allow them to exit the building. They were both in the JFK International Airport in Queens, New York. Kol had received information that there was a coven in New York that could possibly help him contact Davinah, and with luck, bring her back.

"Do you really care about this girl so much? We actually _paid_ for tickets. I haven't paid for anything since the Industrial Revolution." Rebekah said.

"Yes, Rebekah," Kol answered distractedly, as he looked around the street in front of the terminal "I've told you a dozen times. Davinah is the first person I've loved since I died. I'm talking about the first time, not the time you left me unavenged."

Rebekah opened her mouth to answer, but Kol rushed off into the direction of a blue BMW convertible. Kol compelled himself the car, and the two threw their luggage in the back. It wasnt long before Rebekah asked where they were going.

"My informant," Kol explained, "lives in Queens. New York has five covens, one in each borough, and one regent. We find the regent, we find my informant, and then we find out how to communicate with the dead when the ancestral plane has been obliterated. We'll bring every witch to New Orleans if we have to."

"And how do you plan on finding the regent for all five covens?"

"I already did," Kol grinned. "I did research. The regent is a teacher in Brooklyn. Her house is right across from the school she teaches in."

A half hour later the blue convertible pulled up to a twelve story building that covered half a city block.

"This is a high school? I've seen universities smaller then this." Rebekah remarked.

"Well, the GPS isn't wrong. Anyway, we don't have time to gawk. Let's find the regent."

Kol walked up to a two story house and knocked. He held a picture in his hand. One of a caramel skinned woman with slightly curly hair and brown eyes. Sure enough, a lady with that exact description opened the door. As soon as she saw who had knocked, the woman hurriedly tried to slam the door. Unfortunately for her, Kol was too fast. He held out his hand and stopped it from closing.

"I assume you know who i am," Kol snarked. "Then you know what I'm capable of. I can burn the whole block down without batting an eye. So I suggest you invite me in."

The woman nodded and said "Come in" with a hoarse voice. The two siblings walked in and sat walked into the living room towards their right. They sat in chairs facing away from a large window, and towards a flat screen TV. The woman remained standing, and faced the intruders.

"Well, let's get to it. I know who you are. Sarah Hakim. You became regent of the five covens of New York City after studying at NYU, and teach at Brooklyn Tech, the school right across from your house. What I need from you is simple. I need to track a witch who may know something. I don't know who he or she is, all I know is that they're a witch in Queens. They said something about a coven here that can help me talk to Davinah."

For some reason, the regent seemed to relax.

"There's only one witch I know with the guts to...uh, reach out to an Original Vampire. I could tell you, but I want something in return. Also, you need to take me with you."

"Typical. A witch can never do something without wanting something in return. What is it?" asked Rebekah.

"Rumor has it that the Original Vampire Kol travelled the world and acquired...interesting magical artifacts. We just want something out of your arsenal."

Kol grinned. "I thought you .ight need something." Kol picked up his bag and reached in. He dug around for some time until his fingers closed around a small object. He pulled out a black ring with a black stone embedded in the center, and adorned with patterns of snakes.

"How about this ring? It was crafted in the fifteenth century by a warlock in the northern parts of India. Whoever has this can bend the will of an entire crowd. Useful tool for a regent. It doesn't work on vampires of course, unless it's adorned by an Original. It's quite similar to compulsion, but a weaker strain."

Sarah seemed to ponder the offer for a while. "Sure. Why not?" The regent reached out and grabbed the ring. "Come on. Let's go." She called out as she grabbed her coat and walked out the door.

The three jumped in to the convertible and drove out of Fort Greene. Kol kept on driving until he reached a cemetery. A stone signed revealed that it was Maple Grove Cemetery.

"The five major covens have subsidiaries. Each community has a small coven. The Kew Gardens coven is Michael's. He should be here. The three stepped out of the car and walked into the cemetery. Tgey found five witches gathered around a large stone. The engraving said that this portion of the cemetery was for unnamed children who died of cholera. Sarah announced their presence. Almost immediately the witches started to chant.

"It's a trap" Rebekah cried out. _No shit_ , Kol thought. The two sunk to the ground. These witches were stronger than they were supposed to be. Kol's brain made connections despite the pain.

"Rebekah! They're the leaders of all the covens."

"No," Rebekah gasped, partly due the pain. "That means..."

"That they're channeling ever witch in New York City?" Sarah asked sardonically. "Yeah. And thanks for the ring, but I'm taking the whole bag. Don't take it personally."

Sarah knelt down in front of Rebekah. "If you weren't a bloodthirsty monster," she said caressing her chin, "we could've been a _great_ couple."

" _Go. To._ _Hell."_ Rebekah growled. She jumped forward and closed her jaws around Sarah's neck. Rebekah drank, but Sarah flung her hand outwards and Rebekah flew off the regent. She crashed against a tree and lost consciousness.

Kol struggled and groaned to no avail. His blood was turning to poison, his honestly to sand. His muscles were tearing each other apart. Every organism in his body failed and he could barely make a noise. Just as Kol was about to go under, a shadow of a blur caught his eye. Kol dared to grin. Gary Freeman rushed up behind the witches and snapped the neck of one of those casting the spell. He rushed on to kill another, then another.

The remaining witches withdrew their focus on Kol and turnt it to Gary. Kol snapped the neck of the two remaining witches that were llcadtinf a spell on him, leaving only the regent.

"I'd like you to meet my friend, Gary. He's a convicted arsonist. I turned him only a few days ago, in Louisiana." Kol explained in a dramatic tone. Sarah's eyes grew wife with fear. Her death was a surety now. "Luckily for me, I decided to have backup in case something like this happened. Granted, there were supposed to be a hundred more, but only one got past airport security. Now, I know this was a trap, but I have a feeling you can still help me. Tell me how to put a shattered soul back into one peice. Maybe Gary here'll let you live."

Sarah stammered. "I-I- I don't know of any way. Souls are unique and can't be tampered wit-" Sarah interrupted herself by letting out a huge scream that echoed around the cemetery. Kol held her pinkie finger in his hand. It was snapped back so the tip could reach her knuckles. "Tell. Me," he ordered.

"I can't. I don't know" she panted. Kol made a move to grab Sarah's other finger. In that moment Sarah flinched and recoiled her hand. "Fine. I'll tell you. Just...let me live okay? I have a life. A girlfriend. I have a duty to my city."

Kol stood up and paced, pondering the thought. "Fine," he grigrinned evilly, "I swear that once you tell me your information, _I_

won't lay a hand on you."

Sarah took in a breath. "Sleepy Hollow."

"What?" came Kol's reply.

"Sleepy Hollow, New York. It's a small town upstate. It's notorious for it's ghosts and spirits walking about. The witches there are well versed in necromancy."

"The Headless Horseman?" Kol guessed.

"I was told it was an experiment gone wrong." the regent answered.

"Alright." Lol nodded towards Gary. "You know what to do."

"No! NO! You promised!" Sarah shreiked.

"I did," the Original said as Gary ripped the regents head off. The uncomfortable tearing of flesh and cracking of bones echoed, and the gurgling of blood filled Kol's ears.

Kol turned his back to the fallen leader, and picked up his sister, and began to walk out of Maple Grove Cemetery. He plopped his sister into the backseat, and jumped into the driver's seat. Within a minute, he was off.


End file.
